A hologram has been described as "a negative produced by a high resolution photographic plate, without camera or lens, near a subject illuminated by monochromatic coherent radiation, as from a laser: when placed in a beam of light a true three dimensional image of the object is formed". Ordinarily a positive transparency or the like is made and modern holography is not limited to monochromatic light. The image in a hologram possesses the depth and parallax properties of real objects and when color is added the attractiveness of the image, with the apparent movement thereof when the angle of incident light and/or viewing angle is changed, makes the hologram an ideal point of interest for jewelry such as finger rings and the like. There is a need, however, to enhance spectral or chromatic qualities and to magnify the apparent movement of the image in order to enhance the life-like qualities of the image and to make the hologram economically reproducible and durable.